The Vigilates
by Ghost King's Queen
Summary: Jinx is caught stealing and sent to East Titan High to be "reformed" and is forced to join a club called Vigilate, full of "do gooders". Will she reform or stick to her ways? Contains ALL titans as AH. And it's not purely centered around Jinx though she is the main character. Flinx, RobStar, BBRae, & more.


**READ:** **A/N: Okay, so I was randomly inspired to write this and I can't guarantee regular updates because I'm going off to college. Also I made Jinx half-east indian because in D.C comics she is East Indian and bald (don't worry, not bald in this story!) **

_June_

Jinx sat in Jump City Jail's holding cell, dreading the moment her parents would arrive to pick her up. She had been caught shoplifting at Macy's in the West District Mall. Normally, Jinx wouldn't have been caught at all—after all she had done it before without a hitch. However, today wasn't her lucky day; a guy tripped her as she left the department store, causing the stolen goods to fall out of her pockets. If that already wasn't bad enough, the police chief was on his way into Macy's at the time and promptly arrested her.

Jump City is divided into four districts. North District has the middle class, West had the rich, elite class who own beach houses (since it is on the coast), and East contains a mixture of the rich and middle class and is one of the cleanest places when it came to criminal records. The crime rate overall is low due to the nationally top ranked police academy in the East and the fact that the rich never really needed to bother with crime in the North. Jump is also the most densely populated because families assumed it would be a safe place to live. And ironically enough, due to the over population, many were left in poverty and there was an increase in crime rates over the years. That's where the fourth district, the South comes in. The southern part of Jump City was the worst of it. There were crowded dingy apartments with too many people and too little room. The stench of sewage wouldn't leave and the gutters were lined with litter. The infrastructure was terrible; roads were full of pot holes and graffiti covered every wall in the area. The mayor turned a blind eye in shame instead of pushing for reform in the south district. All in all, the middle and upper class citizens acted as if the south wasn't a part of Jump at all.

Normally, for such crime, Jumpy city mandates that minors do extensive community service. Jinx was a special case though, with other blemishes on her record—charges of vandalism, breaking and entering, stealing and perjury. _Maybe I'll end up in juvie for a couple of months again, _she mused.

Jinx was startled out of her thoughts by the familiar clicking sound of her mother's 5 inch heels on the concrete flooring. She could practically see the anger and frustrating radiating from her mother and her father's disappointment as they approached the chief polices desk, located several feet from the holding cell.

"JAHNVI MALIK!" Jinx cringed at her mother's screeching voice, "YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE IN—"

"Mrs. Malik, if you could please," The police chief simultaneously gestured for the couple to take a seat while effectively cutting off Jinx's mother from starting one of her famous tirades towards Jinx.

Jinx was released from her holding cell and forced to take a seat (handcuffed) between her parents.

"As we all know, this is not Miss Malik's first offense. She won't be let off with the standard 50 hour community service punishment."

"Is she going to be sentenced to juvenile hall again?" Spoke Flora Malik with a resigned tone.

"No, I don't believe that method would prove to be effective. Looking at Miss Malik's records, it appears none of the previous punishments had any effect on her."

"Surely you aren't suggesting something as severe as prison for such petty crime." Ren Malik asked.

"Good Heavens No!" Exclaimed the chief, "Our department believes in modifying the behavior of minors in hopes of salvaging their futures, not condemning them. I've been going over all of her records from school to delinquency. It appears to me that the root of the problem is her school"

Hive High is the public school in the South District that Jinx attends. It probably is over 20 years old and completely run down. Of course there were much cleaner and nicer schools in Jump City, but Hive is the only one in walking distance from her apartment and cheap.

"She seems to be the perfect candidate to enroll at East Titan Academy" Jinx tensed at the mention of the all-to-familiar school name.

"NO, no, absolutely not!" exclaimed Jinx, "I'd rather gouge my eyes out than attend that snobby goody prep school!" East Titan Academy is the most prestigious private school in Jump that either the rich and elite or talented had access to. Jinx heard many terrible stories from her friend Raven, who attended the Academy, about the arrogant boys and the preppy girls.

"Jahnvi, you will shut up and listen to the chief of police or God help me, I will throw you in prison myself!" thundered Flora Malik. Jinx glared straight ahead, keeping her mouth shut.

"How would this help modify her behavior?" Inquired Ren Malik, ignoring his wife and daughter.

"East Titan customizes each student's education according to career path. She would be forced to take into account her future and no time for delinquency. In addition, it is common knowledge that eastern side of Jump City has the lowest crime rates due to the police academy. Miss Malik would be surrounded by more anti-crime sentiments and better role models."

"I refuse! There is no way in hell you can force me!" cried out Jinx in frustration. _No one asked me what _I _want. It's _my _future they're deciding! _She fumed.

"But how would we ever pay for the tuition fees! Not only that, the school is miles away from our home! This is absurd Ren. I say we just force her to work to pay for the items stolen." reasoned Flora.

"Well, that's the catch. On behalf of the police department, we will pay about half of the tuition fees if Miss Malik were to join the Vigilate club. Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to Miss Malik's school records, it appears that she is exceptionally talented at gymnastics. She could also receive scholarship money."

Jinx was prepared to argue till she turned blue, but one look at her parents and she stopped. Her mother, Flora Malik, at 5'7 was once a beauty to behold. Now her platinum blonde hair was streaked with grey. Then there was her father, Ren Malik, who once held his head up proudly, even though they had no opulence to show off, but now seemed perpetually slouched. Jinx, for once, felt sorry for her parents. It was like she was a stroke of bad luck for them. Before her birth, her parents lived in the West District. However, after Jinx was born (on Friday the 13th of all days) she turned out to be the fussiest and most high maintenance baby; Flora had to quit her job as a journalist for a local fashion magazine. Ren was a cook but that didn't pay for the bills so the Maliks were forced to relocate to the South.

_Well, East Titan Academy can't be too horrid with Raven, right? _

**Okay so I'm a quarter way done with chapter two, I will do my best to update this week.**

**The next chapter will explain the vigilate club in more detail and provide a better insight in Jinx's life. Oh and btw, Vigilate is latin for Vigilance.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
